The Piano
by weasleytwin101
Summary: When Harry and Hermione decide to share an apartment, could their relationship be changed into something more? And by something as simple as a piano?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction ever, so please let me know what you think! It's a response to a challenge in the Portkey forums called "Piano in the Moonlight." This is kind of a set-up/prologue chapter and nothing important really happens other than letting you guys know what's going on. I know it's short, but the future chapters will be longer! Enjoy!

* * *

"Ok, a little to the left now…"

"Your left or my left?"

"Your left… good. Just lower it down right there. Great!" Hermione sighed and smiled. She and Harry had been working for days getting everything moved into their new apartment, and this was the last thing they needed to do. Harry had just levitated what used to be her grandmother's piano into what was going to be Hermione's study. Now the room was complete with a desk in a corner, bookcases lining the walls, and the beautiful old piano by the window.

Harry smiled at Hermione, "I guess that's it, right? Unless you have even more books hidden away somewhere," he teased lightly. They must have carried at least a hundred books into the apartment over the past few days. Harry always admired Hermione's thirst for knowledge, but did have to require such heavy books?

"Stop it you. And yes, that's everything! We're finally done!" Hermione positively jumped with glee. The two friends had decided to share an apartment mostly for convenience. Hermione worked in the Muggle Relations Ministry office and Harry worked in the Auror department, which happened to be right across the hall from her department. It just seemed like an economically sound decision. And the apartment was enormous too! It had a living room that opened to the kitchen, two bedrooms with an adjoining bathroom, a dining area that was connected to the kitchen, and an enormous master bedroom with a connected bathroom that they divided magically into two studies for themselves. In other words, their apartment was more or less the size of a small house.

Harry decided to interrupt her jumping right then by rudely poking her in her ticklish spot, "What would you say to a celebration night of gourmet food and fantastic entertainment?" he asked impishly.

"I'd say no. But I will order the takeout Chinese and you go rent a good movie," Hermione retorted. Harry and Hermione had always shared a strong dislike for fancy, overly decorated restaurants, so one of their favorite running jokes was the 'gourmet' food joke. The two of them agreed long ago that takeout and a movie was much more fun than a stuffy restaurant or a smoky club.

"Sounds good to me, I'll be back in a bit," and with that said Harry popped out. Hermione smiled and took another quick look around their new apartment as she made her way to the telephone. "_Our apartment_," she thought happily, "_that really has a nice ring to it._"

* * *

Again, this is my first fan fiction ever, so please review! Constructive criticism is welcome, but flames will only be used to roast marshmallows, so don't bother with them. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hehehehe…… SOOOOOOO sorry about the long delay. Really long delay… but chpt 2 is here if you're interested! I think I forgot to mention this in the first chpt, but this story is a response to a challenge on (Piano in the moonlight) Please let me know what you think, I love constructive criticism (reviewing is the best way to do that nudgenudgewinkwink. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I would be filthy rich, but I'm obviously not… empties pockets to reveal nothing but a quarter, a paperclip, and some lint So I don't own it! No suing please :)

* * *

"Why do they always have to do that?" 

"What? Have the superhero fall into a trap before destroying the bad guy?"

"No, have the superhero's girlfriend always be so helpless… I mean, couldn't MaryJane get herself out of there?"

"Shhh, it adds to the drama. Here, have more Dim sum"

Hermione popped the piece into mouth before turning her attention back to the movie, stifling a yawn. It turned out that Harry's idea of a good movie was Spiderman. Not exactly her first choice, but she did have to admit that it was fairly entertaining. Until the feminist in her reared it's mighty head at least. Hermione mumbled something about stupid chauvinistic movie directors and damsels in distress.

"Stop analyzing and enjoy the movie, it's almost done anyway," Harry looked at her with an indulgent smile, "I'll let you rant all you want afterwards if you want to."

Hermione sighed, yawned, and leaned back into the sofa cushions. The pair had crowded all of their Chinese food onto the coffee table in front of the sofa, opting to forego any proper table wear. Pajamas, favorite slippers, and blankets certainly made it even better in Hermione's opinion. The only person that she could ever hope to be this laid back and relaxed around was Harry, she realized sleepily. Hermione attempted to follow the rest of the movie, but all she caught before she nodded off was something about spider webs and the Green Goblin.

* * *

Heavy warmth surrounded her when she opened her eyes next. After taking a minute to remember where she was, she saw that a blanket had been tucked around her and she was now lying across the entire sofa. It was still dark outside and she scanned the TV area for her best friend, but she couldn't see him. 

"Ah, you're awake! Good, I was thinking that I'd have to carry you to your bed," Harry's voice came from behind her, "You fell asleep for the entire ending of the movie, Hermione." He smirked at her as she sat up groggily, "You missed Peter Parker dumping MJ to keep her safe, which was probably lucky for me," he teased.

Hermione glared at him and rose to her feet, "I think I'm going to go to bed now if that's alright with you. I'm still rather sleepy." She looked at the clock and raised her eyebrows. "You may want to consider doing the same, Potter, seeing as we both have work tomorrow bright and early."

Harry walked beside Hermione as she made her way to her bedroom. "I know, I know. I'll go to bed soon, I just want to make sure that you don't fa-," he caught her as she tripped in her sleepy state, "ahem, don't fall on your way to bed," and he held her elbow the rest of the way.

"Honestly, I'm fine, Harry. Just a bit sleepy, that's all," she persisted as Harry carefully guided her into her room and pulled back the covers on her bed, "I'm perfectly capable of putting myself to bed, thank you very much," and with that she laid down and Harry pulled the covers up and over her. Hermione mumbled something else sleepily.

"What was that, Hermione?" Harry leaned in closer to be able to hear.

More mumbling, but it was slightly clearer, "Snuggle…please…"

Harry chuckled and smiled. How could he have forgotten one of the most innocent things about Hermione? He looked around her bedroom and finally spotted a soft blue ear sticking out from behind one of Hermione's books. Grabbing the stuffed animal bunny, he knelt beside Hermione's bedside.

"Here you are, 'Mione. Snuggle is right here," and with that she snagged Snuggle out of his hand and promptly fell asleep. Chuckling again, he leaned over and planted a chaste kiss on her forehead, "'Night, Hermione."

* * *

"So word on the street says that you and Hermione are sharing an apartment now?" Tonks waggled her eyebrows, "How's that going? Any unmentionable romances that I should know about?" Tonks had dropped off a new assignment for Harry and decided to take advantage of the one moment that Mad Eye wasn't watching over her shoulder by teasing Harry as much as possible. 

Harry glared at Tonks. "I don't think I'm even going to dignify that with a response, _Nymphadora_," he said, making sure to put emphasis on her name, "Don't you have to report back to Moody now? Or maybe you want to go bother Remus? Or Kingsley?" He was rather desperate. Hopefully she would realize that one of those people could be more interesting.

"Hehehe, sorry Harry! You're too much fun!" _Darn_. "Aw, come on, don't be a spoil sport… I have a feeling that you may fancy Hermione!" Harry glared more. "Just a smidge?" Tonks pouted, "I know I'm right…"

"Hmph, like I'd tell you if I did." The truth was that Harry wasn't entirely sure what he felt. He and Hermione had been sharing the apartment for a few days now and he was feeling a little odd. And he kept noticing things, like how cute she looked when she stumbled out of her bedroom in the morning. Or how she would always fall asleep with her reading light on and he would find her hugging a book and Snuggle. Or how she would look absolutely radiant when she was talking to him, gesturing and smiling. Harry sighed. He honestly didn't know what to make of it.

* * *

Late that night, Harry tiptoed into the apartment after working extremely late on the case that Tonks had delivered. He slipped off his coat and was half way to the hook when he heard something. _Music_, he realized. Puzzled, Harry silently stepped down the hallway to their bedrooms, thinking that maybe Hermione had left her music playing accidentally. What he found, however, puzzled him even more. Hermione wasn't even in her bedroom, nor was there music playing. A little worried now; Harry went back into the main living area of the apartment. _Oh yes_, he thought, _that's definitely music. Piano music… _And it was coming from Hermione's study.

* * *

Duh duh daaaa… sorta :) Hope you liked it and I will try to update a biut sooner this time around. Review please!


End file.
